The Dragon's Last Hope
by Sakura Avalon2
Summary: It's really hard to explain so I guess you guys/girls'll just have to read it your self!


The Dragon's Last Hope  
  
By: Judy Chan  
  
This is my first attempt ever to make a fanfic so please REVIEW!!!!! Thank- you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything in this fanfic period.  
  
Also Anne is just a made up character my name is not really Anne.  
  
Sakura  
  
Hello my name is Anne Flamten Karoleian Makderky. (pronounced An Flam-tin Care-ole-lin-a Mek-derk-y)(I usually ware a long light blue skirt with a light green shirt. And by the way… I'm a ten year old girl) I'm here to tell you about what happened to the Digidestined after they defeated Malomyotismon. We thought that there would never be evil in the Digital World again and we would never have to fight again.. but we were wrong. It all started when I (Anne Flamten Karoleian Makderky) moved to a new city (Odaiba) and that ment that I had to go to a new school (Odaiba Elementary). And unlike any ordinary kid when I got there instead of being all nervous and scared it was like I wasn't scared at all.  
  
I was waiting for the bell to ring then when I thought about what my new teacher would be like and what the students would be like. All of a sudden "DING DING DING!" The bell had rung. I walked into class. "I'd like the class to give a warm welcome to Ms. Makderky here" the teacher announced. "Welcome Ms. Makderky" The class said. "Hello my name is Anne Flamten Karoleina Makderky" I said. "You may take the seat beside the boy with the white hat on (TK)" the teacher said I sat down beside him then started listening to the teacher and the class. After this class it was break.  
  
I took out a book and walked to the bench I sat down and started reading. Then I saw that boy that I sat beside and he was with another girl (KARI). They were whispering to each other after they stopped whispering they walked up to me.  
  
"Hello my name is TK Takeru Takaishi. But could you please call me TK instead?" the boy asked. "Hello TK my name is Anne Flamten Karoleina Makderky. And yes of course I would call you TK" I replied. "Hello Anne. I'm Kari Hikari Kamiya" the girl said. "Hello Kari" I said. After we introduced ourselfs I saw a boy (Davis) walk over to us. "Hello Ms Flamten Karoleina Makderky" he said. "Hello" I said stepping on his foot. "OUCH!" "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?" The boy yelled. "I have 2 reasons 1. I don't talk to strangers 2. Don't call me Ms." I replied. "All right, All right JUST DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" the boy yelled. "Now that I already told you that I don't talk to strangers. I guess I better leave" I said getting up then walking away from them. "Anne! Don't leave!" Kari said running after me.  
  
I ran around the corner then sat down on the grass beside the lake. "The lake is so beautiful" I said watching the waves. I pulled out the crest of Miracles and the tag (The crest of Miracles looks like a flower with a star in the center of the flower. It also has gold, blue, red, green, pink, yellow, purple and light blue flower petals). Then Kari ran to me and saw me looking at the lake then looking at my crest and tag. "Anne!" Kari yelled. "Wha?" I asked. "You have a crest and tag" Kari exclaimed. "What? What about it?" What about the crest of Miracles?" I asked. "THAT MEANS YOU'RE A DIGIDESTINED!" Kari exclaimed. "Where's you're digivice?" Kari added. "On my belt. Are you a Digidestined?" I asked. "Yes I am" Kari replied. "Oh okay. Well which crest do you have?" I asked. "Oh I have the crest of Light. And that boy with the goggles his name is Davis he has the crest of Courage and so does my brother Tai he has the crest of Courage as well. TK has the crest of Hope" Kari replied. "Oh. That's an interesting thing to know" I said. "It is? Well I find it more interesting that you have the crest of Miracles" Kari said. "Why do you have the crest of Miracles? Can you make things happen?" Kari asked. "Yes I can make things happen only if I try hard enough" I replied. "Oh" Kari said. "DING DING DING!" The bell had rung. Break was over.  
  
After we had a break it was Math class. "Welcome class I'm Mrs. Macro" The teacher said. "We shall be starting today with Algebra" Mrs. Macro said. But no one seemed to be listening. Kari whispered to TK "Anne is a Digidestined and she has the crest of Miracles" "Okay" TK replied. Then TK whispered to me "You're a digidestined?!" TK asked with shock. "Yes" I replied. "Okay" TK said.  
  
After Math class we had Lunch. TK, Kari and another girl with glasses (YOLEI) were sitting together at a table. "Come sit with us Anne" TK said. "Sure" I said sitting taking the other seat beside TK. Then Davis walked by. "Mind if I sit with you Anne?" Davis asked. "Yes" I replied. Kari laughed. "You're mean" Davis said. "I'm joking Davis. Go ahead and take a seat" I said. "Okay" Davis said taking the only seat left, beside me. "So I hear that you are a digidestined" Davis said to me. "Yep. And where did you find this out?" I asked. "Oh just from Kari and TK" Davis replied. "And I have a question too" the girl with the glasses (Yolei) said. "Yes?" I asked. "Who are you?" the girl (YOLEI) asked. "I am Anne Flamten Karoleina Makderky. What about you who are you?" I asked. "I'm Yolei" the girl with the glasses replied. "Hello I'm Cody" the boy (CODY) said. "Hello Cody. I'm Anne" I said. Then Cody and Yolei saw the crest of Miracles. "What's that you have that you're wearing" Cody and Yolei asked. "Oh. It's nothing" I replied. "It's not nothing! It's the crest of Miracles" Kari said. "Well why did you tell them? Are they Digidestineds too?" I asked. "Well yes they are" Kari replied. "Oh. Well the only Digidestined that I knew before I met you guys and girls was Sora Takenouchi. We are best friends" I said. "YOU KNOW SORA TAKENOUCHI?!" Kari asked with shock. "Why yes. We were great friends" I replied. Then I just finished my lunch. Same with everyone else. "DING DING DING DING" the bell had just rung.  
  
After lunch I was in gym. TK and Kari were in gym too. "Hello class I'm Mrs. Runalot" the teacher said. "Today you have a choice between doing dancing or playing soccer" Mrs. Runalot announced. "There are 2 lists you will sign your name so I can put you into the right area" Mrs. Runalot added. I ran to the soccer list. I beat everyone to it. I signed it right away. Then I saw Davis and TK. They signed it too. TK looked at me. "I didn't know you liked Soccer more then Dancing" TK said. "Well I do and to tell you the truth… I don't dance." I replied. "Kari likes Dancing more" TK said. "Oh well that's too bad" I said. "But Davis plays Soccer all the time" TK said. "He's the best in the school" TK said. "Well then you'll see the best Soccer player in the school get beaten. I used to be the best Soccer player in my old school and I will be the best in this school too" I said. Then the teacher took the Soccer list.  
  
"Could Davis Motamaya, TK Takeru Takaishi, Anne Flamten Karoleian Maderky, Jane Florist, Jack Tack, Joe Lane and Jon Don proceed to the soccer field" Mrs. Runalot said. We walked to the Soccer Field. "Now would Kari Kamiya, Relina Star Dancer, Jack Howl, Anna Ban, Denise Ellen and Dan Horror proceed to the front" Mrs. Runalot said reading the Dancing list. They walked up to the front. "Now I shall teach you a Dancing move and I want you to practice it until I get back" She said. "Now you take a step up forward. Then you take a step back. Take your partner's hand skip around in circles. Then you restart" She instructed.  
  
Then Mrs. Runalot ran outside to the Soccer Field. "LISTEN UP!" She said. "Everyone plays fair when I play Soccer or you shall never play another game again in gym!" She announced. "DID YOU HEAR ME?!" She asked. "Yes" everyone replied. "Now that I explained what you need to know I'll put everyone onto teams." "Let's see… I'll put Anne, TK and Jane onto one team" She said. So we got onto one side of the field. "Then I'll have Davis, Jack, Joe and Jon on another team" Mrs. Runalot said. So they got onto the other side of the field. Davis walked over to Mrs. Runalot. "Could I switch teams?" Davis asked. "No…" Mrs. Runalot said. "Well then may I switch teams mates?" Davis asked. "NO! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR TEAM SO WE CAN START THE GAME!!!!" Mrs. Runalot yelled very loudly. "But all these players suck" Davis said running up to Mrs. Runalot. "Ahem! YOU DO NOT USE THOSE WORDS HERE!" Mrs. Runalot yelled. "NOW GET BACK TO YOUR SIDE OF THE FIELD!" Mrs. Runalot added. "okay…" Davis said running to his side of the field. "NOW IN THREE, TWO, ONE GAME STARTS!" Mrs. Runalot yelled.  
  
I ran to the center took the ball, kicked it to the enemy's net. Then I kicked the ball as hard as I could. I scored. I continued scoring through out the game but then Davis scored on me: "Ugh it's Davis he's got the ball!" I yelled. I ran as hard as I could but he was too close to the net. Then… He scored. "YEAH!" Davis yelled. "Don't get so happy, the game isn't over yet!" I yelled taking the ball then scoring. Then the whistle blew. The game was over. My team won by 39 goals. Wow that Anne is better then me by a little bit Davis thought.  
  
"Anne!" TK and Kari called. "I hear you beat Davis by a lot in Soccer" Kari said. "You did very well" TK said. "Thanks" I said. I looked at the schedule. "Oh my gosh!" I said. "What is it?" TK asked. "It's break again already?!" I asked. "Yes" Davis, said running up to me. "You beat me at Soccer because I was hungry" Davis added "You're lying" I said. "What?!" He asked. "I heard you whisper to your self during the Soccer game. You said Oh no I'm playing my hardest and she's winning now how am I going to win?!" I replied. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!!! ARE YOU CRAZY OR WHAT?!" Davis yelled. "I'll reply to that question. Yes you did say that. And no I'm not crazy" I said. Every one laughed but Davis and me. "What's so funny?" Davis demanded. "Oh never mind" TK and Kari said at the same time. We went to get our books for the next class. "Ewww my mom packed me some black olives for break" Davis said poking the olives. We all laughed. Then we walked outside. I walked to the lake. I saw the waves. Then I saw TK, Kari, Davis and two more people running to me. Could we stay with you?" Kari asked when she got here. "Sure" I said then they all sat down in front of the lake. "So…" Kari said. "What is it?" I asked. "I have a question." Kari replied. "What's your question?" I asked. "Well it's that… When you came here it seemed like you weren't scared at all. But I'm sure you were scared or nervous just a little." Kari replied. "Well I was quite nervous and I miss my old friends… But it sure was fun meeting all of you Digidestined." I said. "I see" TK said. "Does anyone want some of my olives?" Davis asked. "No" I said quickly. We all laughed.  
  
"DING DING DING!" The bell had rung. We all knew what that meant (Break is over you slow poke!). I felt great because there were only two more classes until the school day was over. Then I could go to the Digital World. We walked to our class: History. "Hello class I'm Mr. Alexander" the teacher said. "Today we shall learn the history of the Canadians" Mr. Alexander said. But no one seemed to be paying attention to him. He started talking. Then TK and Kari started whispering again. TK bent over to me. "Do you want to go to the Digital World with me alone?" TK asked. "Sure" I replied.  
  
After an hour of listening to Mr. Alexander yap the bell rang. "DING DING DING!" We walked to our last class for the day: Geography. "HELLO I'M MR. DAN!" our teacher yelled. "ummm sir?" A student asked. "YES?" Mr. Dan asked in a yelling voice. "Why are you yelling" the student asked. "BECAUSE I HAVE A YELLING PROBLEM! NOW DON'T EVER ASK ME AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Mr. Dan yelled. The student gulped. "Y-y-y-y-e-s" The student said. "NOW LETS START CLASS" Mr. Dan yelled (in his very, very, very, very scary voice). After an hour and a half of hearing Mr. Dan yell school was over.  
  
"DING DING DING!" the bell rung. "HAVE A NICE DAY! AND BE CAREFUL" Mr. Dan yelled. We walked out of class then Davis ran to me (Davis was in a different class) "Anne do you want to go to the Digital World with me?" Davis asked. "Sorry. I'm already going with TK" I replied. Then TK ran to me. "Coming?" TK asked "Yes" I said pulling up my long skirt a bit. "TK could I come?" Kari asked. "Of course" TK said hugging Kari. We walked to the computer room. I pulled out my Digivice. "Digiport open!" I yelled as I got sucked into the Digital World. Then I saw TK and Kari fall in too.  
  
"The lake is so beautiful" I said walking closer to it. I stared into the water. All of a sudden I saw my Digimon run to me. "Anne!" my Digimon (Angelmon) yelled running across the water. (Angelmon has Rainbow wings, Golden gloves, a silvery white body and a mask that looks like Angemon's and Angewomon's but it's Gold instead). "Angelmon!" I yelled and I ran across the water. TK and Kari just stared at me. "Kari remember that I told you that I have the Crest of Miracles?" I asked. "Yes" Kari replied. "Well this is the type of stuff that I can do with it" I said. I was still standing on the water. Then I walked onto the shore. Then Davis came in but none of us knew he did but he was there staring at us. "TK hold onto my hand" I said. TK held onto it. "Now don't be scared keep the light and hope inside you" I said walking onto the water with TK. "OH MY GOD I'M WALKING ON WATER!" TK yelled. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Kari asked. "It's called sharing crest powers. You share your crest's powers with an other Digidestined" I replied. "Oh" Kari said. "HOLY COW! ANNE YOU CAN WALK ON WATER?!" Davis yelled. "Wha? Davis When Did you get here?" I asked. " I just came in. Now how did you walk on water TK and Anne?" Davis asked. "My crest" I said.  
  
All of a sudden the water turned kind of a black and grey color. "Oh noooo! IT'S A DARK LAKE!" I yelled jumping off the water. Then the water pulled TK into it. "Oh noo! It's all my fault I should of pulled him out before I jumped off" I said starting to cry. "Don't worry. We'll help bring TK back" Davis said getting ready to jump into the water. "Noo! Don't jump into the lake!" I yelled. "It'll turn you evil!" I yelled. "I'll go in. I can make a shield that should last about 30 minutes in there" I said. "Don't go with out me" Angelmon said walking closer to me. "You're right let's go!" I yelled. Then a Bright Green Bubble formed around Angelmon and me. I jumped into the water. "Nooo! Anne." Kari cried. "Don't go in there please" Davis yelled but he knew they couldn't do a thing but wait. Mean while I was in the water. "TK!" I yelled "Where are you?!" I asked. Then I saw TK. All of a sudden I felt something "Oh my gosh. He's turned evil! But Patamon wasn't luckily it doesn't effect Digimon." I said. "What was that?" Dark TK cackled evilly. Mean while on the surface. "Oh. Where is Anne it's been over 20 minutes she has about 5 minutes to get out of there." Davis said looking at his Digivice. While Davis and Kari were talking and worrying about TK and me a battle was brewing up in the Dark Lake.  
  
"Nooooo! TK you can't! You can't destroy us, your friends, your companions" I said. "Well it's too late" Dark TK said. "Umm Anne we should get out of here… umm we have about like 3 minutes now to get out" Angelmon said. "No! I'm not leaving without getting TK out of here!" I yelled. "Are you CRAZY!? You're the only one that can turn TK back to normal now don't be ridiculous" Angelmon yelled. "You're right let's get out of here" I said using my crest to bring us back to the surface. After we had only 1 minute left we got back to the surface. I was crying. "I failed. I couldn't bring TK back!" I cried. "Don't be silly you did a great job" Angelmon said. "At least you tried" Kari said. "Yeah at least you tried" Davis said. "Well I wasn't good enough" I said.  
  
I gasped. "I know what to do!" I said wiping away my tears. "We'll combine the powers of the crests and form a super shield and the crest of miracles will heal TK!!" I said. "Woo hoo!" I yelled. "OH YEAH? WHO'S THE BEST?!" I yelled twirling around.  
  
"Now let's get the other's" I said running to the Digiport. "Digiport Open!" I yelled as I got sucked into the port. "Must find the others must find the others" I thought in my head as I got up and ran to the door. Then Davis and Kari came in. All of a sudden I saw Sora Takenouchi! "Sora! We need all of the Digidestiends help so desperately!" I yelled. "What? What happened? And where's TK? I thought he went with you" Sora asked. "He did but I did something then we walked across the water then the water turned a different color which the lake is evil and it sucked TK in the I went in after him. And I saw that he turned evil. And I tried to make him join the light again but it didn't work so now I'm here and that's why I need your help!" I said very quickly. "Oh Okay lets go then!" Sora yelled. "Come on we need every one!" Kari and Davis yelled while running. "We'll get the older Digidestined. Then you get Cody and Yolei. After you have them help us get the older Digidestined!" Kari yelled running to the door. Davis and Kari ran out the door. "All right then! Let's go! You heard the woman!" I yelled running out the door with Sora.  
  
We ran then we saw Yolei. "YOLEI!" I yelled. "Huh? Sora! Anne! Where's TK Where's Kari Where's Davis?" Yolei asked. "Kari and Davis are looking for the rest of the Digidestined. TK has turned evil from a Dark Lake! NOW WE NEED ALL OF THE DIGIDESTINED'S HELP!" I yelled. "Okay. I'll go get Cody. Now you make a phone call to Mimi" Yolei said. So Yolei ran to a class and came back with Cody. "I've explained everything to Cody.  
  
Now let's phone Mimi!" Yolei said. "Right!" I said. We ran to the pay phones. "I know a little trick" I said. I phoned 1-800-collect. "Hello please dial the number you would like to collect call to" the speaker on the phone said. I dialed in 777-420-1234 (Mimi's Phone #) (I made it up) "Hello? Mimi speaking" Mimi said. "Hello I'm Anne Karoleina Flamten Makderky, I'm a friend of Kari Kamiya. And we need your help badly. Something's wrong with TK and the only way to cure him is to use the crest powers!" I said into the phone. "Okay. I'll take the next plane to Odaiba" Mimi said hanging up the phone. "All right" I said hanging up the phone. "Okay we've phoned Mimi now all we have to do is phone Ken" Cody said. "Right!" I said. I picked up the phone.  
  
"Wait which Ken is it?" I asked. "His name is Ken Itchyjojy" Yolei replied. "Oh really? I used to know him when I was much younger then this I was 3 when I met him. We were really good friends he would help me out with stuff. But then one day something strange happened to him… He all of a sudden got smarter… and meaner" I said. "Hmm" Yolei said looking down.  
  
"Anne!" Kari yelled running back to me. "Have you got the rest of the Digidestined?" I asked. "Yes… but TK's back and he's getting more violent. He's got Davis!" Kari said. "We'd better hurry up and call Ken" I said picking up the phone. I dialed: 1-800-collect. "Hello please punch in the # you would like to call" The phone said. I pushed: 999-283-2934 (Ken's phone #. I made it up) "Hello? This is Ken speaking" Ken said across the phone. "Ken! It's me Anne we really need your help we need you badly. TK's gone evil by going into a dark lake!" I said into the phone. "All right I'll take the next bus there" Ken said hanging up the phone.  
  
"I hope he gets here quick. TK is getting more violent" I said quietly. "We can't wait for then this long" I said. Then all of a sudden the door burst open. "HA, HA, HA, HA!" TK yelled.  
  
I started walking closer to him. "TK don't do this" I whispered. "You always told me that if you could have a few wishes then you would wish for peace, for the Digital World and Earth" I said walking even closer to Dark TK. "Just please don't do this. You're hurting inocent people" I whispered putting my hand on him. "Please" I whispered one last time into his ear. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! HA HA HA HA HA" TK cackled evilly.  
  
"We have to bring him back to the Dark Lake so that heal we him!" I yelled opening the Digi port. I pulled Dark TK into the Digi port, We got sucked into it. "Anne, TK!" Every one yelled. Then Ken and Mimi ran into the room.  
  
All of a sudden my brother ran into the room. "My Sister is in the Digital World" he said. "Digi port open!" he yelled as he got sucked into the Digital World. Then he saw everyone else come in. Every one just standed there in shock as TK and I restled each other. Then I pushed him into the Lake. "Everyone hold hands" I said. "Right!" We all said but Davis (because he isn't here) and me (because I'm not crazy and reply to my own order). "Anne do I come too?" Angelmon asked. "Yes, everyone must come" I replied. "Okay" Angelmon said.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" I asked. "Yes" they replied. "Now what ever you do don't let go" I said. "Okay" they said. "I'll do what ever I can to get TK back" Kari said. I smiled. Then I closed my eyes and a bright rainbow color appeared and formed around us. I opened my eyes. "There's our super shield that protects us from darkness" I said. They nodded. I used my crest to bring us into the Lake. We saw TK. "Now just a little closer" I said. I moved the shield right in front of TK.  
  
"Crest of Miracles heal the chosen one!" I yelled. A bright golden flash brought me out of the shield and close to TK and then the light went into TK as well as me. We were shot into the shield. "Owwww… ouch…" I said. Then my vision got blurry, I had fainted. "TK!" Kari yelled as she ran to him. Then Davis came out of TK. "TK!" Kari yelled picking up TK's head and putting it onto her lap. "Are you okay?" Kari asked kissing TK on the lips.  
  
"Davis!" Yolei yelled picking up Davis's head and putting it on her lap. "Oh my gosh!" Sora yelled. "ANNE!" Sora yelled running to me. "Anne!" Ken yelled also running to me. Then Davis woke up. He saw Kari continuing to kiss TK. Then he saw me in Ken's and Sora's hands. "Anne!" Davis yelled. He ran to me and kissed me on the cheek. Then I woke up. "Wha? What happened?" I asked. "You fainted. Then Davis kissed you on the cheek" Joe replied. "Davis?!" I yelled slapping Davis really hard and leaving a really big red spot on his cheek. Davis blushed. I gasped.  
  
"What are you sorry that you slapped me on the cheek?" Davis asked. "NO WAY! TK!!" I yelled running to TK. "Will he be okay?" I asked. "I hope" Kari replied crying over TK. "Kari? Anne?" TK said as he woke up slowly. "TK!" Kari and I cried. "Kari! Anne!" TK cried as he got up. "Are okay?" Kari and I asked. "I'm o-o-okay" TK replied. "Who helped me?" TK asked. "We all did but Anne did the job" Kari replied. I blushed.  
  
"Anne! THE SHIELD'LL ONLY LAST FOR 2 MORE MINTUES!!" Angelmon yelled. "All right!" I yelled as I used my crest to pull the shield to the surface the onto the grassy Digital World. All of a sudden the floor started shaking. "DIGIDESTINED!" a voice yelled. "I feel something" I said. "I really do" I said as I started to turn light blue. "Anne!" my brother yelled. I floated toward the voice. "Royalmon, it was too late to stop the evil from getting into the lake but we have destroyed the evil that attacked TK" I said. Then the other Digidestined saw Royalmon (Royalmon has a golden crown he wears a big red cape and looks like a king).  
  
"Yes I know… But that wasn't the last threat to the Digital World" Royalmon said. "What is the new threat?" I asked. "There is a Dragon, the Dragon of the Digital World. She is in deep trouble if she is destroyed then so is the Digital World" Royalmon replied. "Then how do we save her?" I asked. "The children of Light, Hope and Miracles must heal the Dragon" Royalmon replied. "But how will we get up there?" I asked. "I can not tell you that but I must go now" Royalmon said fading away.  
  
I stopped glowing and stopped floating I just simply fell onto the grass. "Anne" my friend Jack said stepping out of the bushes (Jack wears black jeans, a white T-shirt and white shoes). "Jack we have to go save the Dragon" I said. "You're right" Jack said. "But how do we heal the Dragon?" Davis asked. "Weren't you listening?!" Anne yelled. "YES!" Davis yelled back.  
  
"With the crest of Hope, Light and Miracles" I said. "Now let's find that dragon!" Jack yelled. "Right!" everyone yelled. "But we'll have to split up if we want to find it quickly right?" Yolei asked. "Yes. Well we'll split the Digital World up into sections" I said. "Okay I want the waters and I'll go with hmmm Anne!" Davis said quickly. "Actually I'll take the waters and I'll go with Jack" I said. "Fine! Then I'll take the montains with hmmm Kari!" Davis said faster. "No. I'm taking the mountains with TK" Kari said. "And I'm taking the forests with Ken" Yolei said. "I'll take the snowy areas with Tai" Sora said. "I want the desert with Izzy" Mimi said. "I'll take the volcanoes with Davis" Matt said. "I'll go under ground with Cody" my brother said. "Now let's go!" I yelled.  
  
We ran to our area to search. "It's awfully easy to search the surface because you can use your crest" Jack said. "Yeah but I'm too tired to use it" I said. "All right then we'll just have to make a raft" Jack said. "Fine with me" Jack said.  
  
"Jack?" Armormon asked (Armormon looks like a mini Magnangemon exept he doesn't have a mask and he has gold and silver armor). "Yeah?" Jack replied and asked. "What if the Dragon is under water?" Armormon asked. "Then… I don't know. Let's just hope it's not" Jack replied. "Yeah" I said. "Now let's build the raft" I said. "Okay" Jack, Armormon and Angelmon said.  
  
We ran into the forest and cut down a tree. "God's Fire!" Angelmon yelled as she shot out a red and orange beam at the tree and the tree got cut into 6 different pieces of wood. "Great! Angelmon you're the best!" I said. Angelmon just smiled. "Okay now we need rope" Jack said. "I can have that!" Angelmon said. "Wha? What do you mean?" I asked. "Just watch" Angelmon replied. "Okay" I said. "Magical Appearance!" Angelmon yelled as a rope appeared. "Wow! Angelmon you're great!" I said. Angelmon blushed. We took the rope and tied the chunks of tree together so that it was flat.  
  
"Now we need supplies" Jack said. Angelmon and I walked to a bush with berries. "Are these okay to eat?" I asked. "Yep" Angelmon replied. "We need something to carry it in" I said. "That'll be ez" Angelmon said. "Magical Appearance!" Angelmon yelled as 3 boxes appeared. "Do you really expect us to carry all of that?!" I asked. "Yep!" Angelmon said. "Ugh" I said. "All well let's get picking!" Angelmon said starting to pick the berries. "Yeah" I said picking the berries. We returned to the raft with 1 crate of berries. "We need something other then berries!" Jack yelled. "OKAY!" I yelled back.  
  
We went to the shore and Angelmon made 2 fishing rods appear. "Thank-you" I said. "No problem" Angelmon said. We caught over 50 fish then the crate was full when we had 70 fish. "Do you think that Jack will like these fish?" Angelmon asked as she picked up the crate. "I hope he will" I replied.  
  
We walked back to Jack and Armormon. "Okay we've got meat and fruit" I said. "I can make milk appear with my special attack" Angelmon said. "Okay" Jack said. "Then we just need vegetables and water" I said. "Well I can make 100% clean water appear" Angelmon said. "Great. Then we just need vegetables" I said. "Okay" Angelmon, Jack and Armormon said.  
  
Angelmon and I walked to a Digital Grocery Market. We bought all different sorts of vegetables. We walked to the cash register. "Hello ladies" a red vegiemon said. "Hiya!" I said. "So you would like all this stuff?" the red vegiemon said putting the stuff into a bag. "Yes" I replied. "Then the total comes to 7.99 Digi dollars" the red vegiemon said. "All right" I said handing the red vegiemon 7 digi dollars and 99 digi cents. "Thank-you for coming please come again" the red vegiemon said. "We'll try" I said as we left.  
  
We walked back to Jack and Armormon. "We've got the vegetables" I said as I ran to Jack. "All right then. Hand them over" Jack said. "Okay" I said giving Jack the 10 bags of vegetables we bought. Jack put them into a crate. "So…" Armormon said. "Yes?" I asked. "Are we ready to go?" Armormon asked. "Yeah" I said. We carried the crates onto the raft and got ready to leave. "So are you all ready?" I asked. "Yeah" Jack, Angelmon and Armormon replied. I kicked the raft off the shore and I jumped onto the raft. "Whoa!" I said as I almost fell off. "Are you okay?" Jack asked as he ran to me and helped me up. "Yeah" I said.  
  
"I SEE SOMETHING!!" Angelmon yelled. "What is it?" I asked. "I don't know, I've never seen anything like it" Angelmon replied. "Well then we'll just have to get closer!" Jack ordered. "Yeah!" We all said. Angelmon made paddles appear and we started paddling to the thing that we saw. Then we got what it was… "IT'S THE DRAGON!!!!!!" I yelled. "ARG! ROAR!" the dragon roared. "Don't worry my friend we are here to help you" I said as I started to glow gold. "Wha?" the dragon asked gently. "We're here to help you" I said starting to float to the dragon. "Al-al-all right, but I can't have full trust on you…" the Dragon said. "You have to trust us… please" I said.  
  
"You don't have a choice if you want to stay alive, Draga" Genai said walking to Draga. "But-but-but…" The dragon said. "Who on Earth or the Digital World is Draga?!" Davis asked. "The dragon's name is Draga, it's the most beautiful that I've ever heard of" I said. Then I stopped glowing and stopped floating I just… simply fell, fell down onto the grass. "Anne!" Jack said running to me. "No buts. You have to trust them. If you don't you, me, Digimon, The whole Digital World shall fall" Genai said. "You are correct but how can I trust these children? They are only intruders to the Digital World" Draga said. "They are not! They are the Digidestined." Genai said. "They are?" Draga asked. "Of course we are" I said finally getting up. "Jack you should send the other Digidestined an e-mail to let them know that we've found the Dragon" I said. "Right!" Jack said opening up his D- terminal. And Jack did write e-mail to them and it looked like this:  
  
Dear Davis, Kari, TK, Yolei, Ken, Cody and the others,  
  
We've found the dragon and her name is Draga. It's at the ocean near the mountains, you know Infinity Mountain? It's at the north of it. And please come, we need your help.  
  
From Jack and Anne  
  
When they got the letter:  
  
"Hey TK I've got a letter from Jack and Anne" Kari said. "Let's see it" TK said walking to Kari. They read the letter and same with everyone else and everyone set off to the ocean. In one hour they were all there.  
  
"Hiya gals and boys" I said. "It's good to see you again, Anne" TK said. "Oh my… She's beautiful" Kari said looking at Draga. "She is isn't she?" TK asked walking up to Kari. "Yeah" Kari answered. "I DON'T THINK SO I THINK THAT SHE IS AS UGLY AS A WITCH!" Davis yelled. "Davis!" I yelled slapping Davis. "WHAT?!" Davis yelled back. "How could you?!" I said.  
  
"I'd rather work with people who don't insult an important one. I don't need you!" I said running into the forest. (Authors note: I forgot to say that we got out of the water he he. Well now you know!) "Anne!" Jack said. "It's okay. We don't need her" Davis said. "What are you a dumb idiot!" Jack yelled as he ran off into the same direction that I ran to. "Now look at what you've done!" Kari yelled as she ran after Jack and I. "Kari!" TK yelled as he ran after Kari. "Davis! You've been an idiot!" Tai said, as he was just about to leave. "No… Do not leave anymore or your powers shall become defenseless." Draga warned. "Fine then! But I refuse to talk to Davis!" Tai, Matt and Yolei said.  
  
Mean while TK, Kari, Jack and I are walking through a thick forest. "Whoa!" I said as I tripped over a tree root and fell. "Owwwww!" I said. "Are you okay?" Kari asked as she walked to me. "I'm fine" I mumbled as I got up and brushed the dirt off. We continued walking until it was 11:00pm. "Can't we rest yet?" Kari asked. "We'll need somewhere to sleep though" I said. "How about there?" Jack said pointing to a cave. "Sure" I said. We walked into the cave and I sat at the entrance. "We'll need some wood, for a fire" I said. "Right!" TK, Kari and Jack said. "I'll go get the wood" TK said. "Okay" I said. "Be careful" Kari said. "I will" TK said as he left the cave.  
  
"I'll be back" I said as I left the cave as well. "TK!" I called. "Huh?" TK said turning around. "I'll come with you." I said. "No… It's okay I'll be all right" TK said. "All right then. I'll be at the lake then" I said walking to the lake. "Right…" TK said walking to the forest and picking up pieces of wood. I stared at the lake until it was 3:00am. "It's beautiful" I said. Then I saw TK walk up to me. "Would you like to help me bring the wood back to the cave?" TK asked. "Sure" I said taking half of the sticks (and twigs) TK had brought back. We walked to the cave and saw everyone sound asleep. "Looks like we were too slow" I said. "Yeah" TK said. "I'm sleepy aren't you?" I said kneeling down. "Me too" TK said. He put down the wood and picked me up.  
  
He walked to the end of the cave (where no one was sleeping) and TK put me down. "Oh my! It leads to another part of the Digital World!" I said. "Yeah" TK said. "Let's go tell the others" I said. "Not before we have some fun!" TK said running into the field. "What about Kari?" I asked. "Lets get her" TK walking out of the field.  
  
We walked into the cave and then we walked up to Kari. "Kari? Wake up" I said gently as I shaked her a bit. "Wha? What? What? What!!!??" Kari yelled. "Shhh! We want to show you something without anyone following us" TK said. "Okay" Kari said.  
  
We walked to the back of the cave and there was something that surprised up well! There was a wall instead of that grassy field. "It looks like there's a slot for the crest of Hope, Light and Miracles" I said. "Well then what are we waiting for let's put our crests in there!" Kari said taking off her crest. "Yeah" TK and I said taking off ours. We put our crests into the slots and then there was a bright light. "Wh-" I said as I was cut off as we were pulled into the wall.  
  
"This is what you 2 wanted to show me?!" Kari yelled. "N-n-n-no…" I said. "This even surprised me" TK said. "Well now that were in. How do we get out?" Kari asked. "Not a clue" I answered. "We'll just have to explore this place until we find a way out!" Kari explained. "Right!" we all said. We walked until out legs were sore. "Could we take a break yet? My legs are really sore" Kari said. "Not yet. I just heard something" I replied.  
  
Then we saw a giant black figure. "Hide!" I whispered while I pulled TK and Kari behind a wall. We saw the figure talk to another monstrous gray figure. They were talking to each other. "We need to destroy the Digidestined! And if you don't find and destroy them on time, I'll destroy you!" the gray figure said. "Yes my lord Magimon" the black figure, said. "Now then let's warp out of this wall!" Magimon (the gray figure) ordered. "Yes my lord" the gray figure said as it opened a kind of purple, blue and pink portal. They jumped into the portal.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Kari asked. "I think that we should. Because we need a way out of here" I said. "I agree with Anne" TK said. We jumped into the portal. After we came out of the portal we saw Magimon and that gray figure. "Well, well, well we have found some Digidestined brats" the gray figure said. "How about we digivolve and destroy them?" Magimon asked. "Yes. I want to have fun too" the gray figure replied.  
  
Flaremon (the gray figure) digivolve to Flamermon!  
  
Magimon digivolve to Magicmon!  
  
"We've got to warn the others!" Kari yelled. "Yes, but before we do that we must protect the others!" I said. "Yeah!" TK yelled. "Angelmon!" I yelled. "Right!" Angelmon said.  
  
Angelmon digivolve to Fierymon!  
  
Patamon digivolve to Angemon!  
  
Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!  
  
"Fiery blaster!" Fierymon yelled as rainbow blasts of lasers came out of her hand. "Hand of fate!" Angemon yelled as a big laser (I guess. He, he I didn't know what to put in ^_^;) came out of his hand. "Heaven's charm!" Angewomon yelled as she formed a pink cross and fired it at Flamermon and Magicmon. All the attacks mixed together and hit Magicmon and Flamermon. "That's not the last of us!" Flamermon yelled as she grabed Flamermon and flew away.  
  
"Everyone wake up!!!" I yelled. "Why? What?" Jack asked as he got up. "What is it?" Armormon asked as he got up as well. "There were 2 Digimon that want to destroy us digidestined. Their names are: Flaremon and Magimon" I replied. "Well then we'd better warn the other's including Draga" Jack said. "You're right Jack. But we haevb no idea where in the Digital World they are" I said. "We could always track them down with our D- 3's" Kari suggested. "You're right!" I said. "But the hard part is to get to them" Jack said. So we all looked at our D-3's.  
  
"Alright then! I'm picking up a signal" I said. "Well then what are we waiting for let's follow that signal!" Jack said looking at his D-3 also at the same time running toward the dirrection of the signal. "WAIT FOR US!!" We shouted as we ran after Jack. After running for about 2 hours we were 50 meters away from the signal. "Just alittle farther" I said. "Yeah" TK mumbled. "Let's stop taking this break now. We have to continue" Kari said getting up.  
  
We walked until we arrived at the signal. And what we found wasn't what we expected: we saw the other digidestined all beat up and Flamermon and Magicmon was about to finish the digidestined off. "Nooooo!" I yelled. "What?!" Flamermon shouted. "Angelmon! Now!" I yelled. "Right!" Angelmon said.  
  
Angelmon digivolve to Fierymon!  
  
Armormon digivolve to Waterymon!  
  
Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!  
  
Patamon digivolve to Angemon!  
  
"Ataaaaack!" Fierymon ordered.  
  
Fiery Laser!  
  
Watery Tornado (A water cyclone)  
  
Heaven's Charm!  
  
Hand of Fate!  
  
The attacks mixed and hit Magicmon and Flamermon, they vaporized. "Matt!" TK yelled as he ran towards Matt. "Are you okay?" TK asked while crying. "Tai!!" Kari cried as she ran towards Tai. "Are you okay?" she cried. "Were fine, just a little bruised" Tai and Matt replied.  
  
"I have… been… healed!!" Draga announced. "Oh my… My digidestined!" Draga cried. "I shall heal you" Draga said. "Dragon's healing!" Draga yelled as everyone started to glow blue and float in the air. "You have been healed" she said as we fell onto the ground. "Now I have things to do" Draga said as she disappeared.  
  
"We should head home" My brother said walking up to me. "Mmmmhmmm" I said falling asleep. My brother picked me up and us and the rest of the Digidestined walked to the Digi Port. "Digi Port open!" TK said as we were all pulled back into the computer lab. "Ohh TK" Kari said falling asleep onto TK. TK just smiled as he picked her up. After a few minutes Kari and I woke up. We discovered that the rest of the group was missing.  
  
"Where's the rest of the group?" I asked. "They went home and I asked your parents if you could sleep over at my place" TK replied. "And?" I asked. "They said yes!" TK replied. "YAY!!!" Kari and I cheered. "Why aren't we going towards your house then?" Kari asked. "Because while I was asking I asked if we could stay at the park for a bit" TK replied. "Great!" I said.  
  
We continued walking until we arrived at the park. "It looks as if it's going to rain" I said. "You're right" Kari said. "But I don't mind the rain" TK, Kari and I said. We walked towards the fountain. Then it started to rain. We just smiled. We danced in the rain until we were tired. "We should go back to your place now" I said. "You're right" TK said.  
  
We walked to TK's house. "Oh, I'm glad that you're all safe. It started to rain then I got worried. Oh gosh you're all so wet, I'll get you dried off" Mrs. Takaishi said. "I'll lead you to different rooms. TK you can change in your room. Kari I'll show you to washroom. Anne I'll show you to the other washroom" Mrs. Takaishi said. She walked Kari and I to the washrooms while TK walked to his room. After about 15 minutes we were all dried off.  
  
I found TK waiting at the door to the washroom I was in and he found that I had changed (I forgot to mention that I brought spare clothing. And now I'm wearing a short lime green skirt and a white T-shirt). We walked to the washroom that Kari was in. Then she walked out. Kari was wearing some tight navy blue pants and a tight white T-shirt. "Nice outfit" TK commented. "Thanks" Kari said.  
  
"I've set up a 1 bunk bed and 1 normal bed in TK's room! And you should get some sleep!!" Mrs. Takaishi announced. "Okay mom!" TK said. "You heard my mom. She wants us to sleep" TK frowned (like this (). Kari and I just laughed.  
  
We walked to TK's room. "I'll take the bed beside TK ii Kari you want to take the bunk bed" I said. "TK could I sleep in the bunk bed?" Kari asked. "Sure thing" TK replied. "That means I have to sleep in the bed beside TK" I said. We got into the bed and we started chatting. I opened up my D- treminal and and got onto the net.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kari asked. "I'm surfing the net" I replied. "Oh. Cool" Kari said. Then without warning Mrs. Takaishi came into the room. "I thought I told you 3 to get some sleep?" Mrs. Takaishi asked. "Heh, heh" I said. We all got tired and fell asleep. Mrs. Takaishi left the room.  
  
THE END  
  
Now what did you think about this? Please send your comments to ArchAngel_1992@hotmail.com Ty! (( 


End file.
